This invention relates to locking devices for threaded fasteners and particularly to locking devices for countersunk threaded fasteners.
As is well known in the art, in attempting to secure two or more objects together by means of a threaded fastener, it is sometimes advisable to provide a locking cup or pin that prevents inadvertent unfastening of the objects. For example, in applications of threaded fasteners that experience significant vibration, an anti-rotation device may be used to prevent the threaded fastener from becoming unthreaded due to the vibrations. Likewise, locking pins or cups can be used to retain threaded fasteners where there is some likelihood that the threaded fasteners might fail thereby preventing separation of the threaded fastener.
There are many devices known in the art that prevent unfastening of threaded fasteners. However, most of these devices are either mechanically complicated or require many steps to install. Therefore, what is needed is a locking device that is capable of preventing inadvertent unfastening of threaded fasteners yet is simple in construction and use.